Duskstar
Duskstar (ダスクスター Dasukusutā) is a Predacon and a servant of Team Destron. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He can transform into a thin winged dragon. Personality Duskstar is a somber, sour and bitter compared to his thickheaded partner, Dawnsteel. He'll snark once and a while and is kind of lazy, but he can always put up a fierce fight. He's the more intelligent of the Predacon duo, but is also pretty arrogant and boastful on his abilities and skills. History Debut: The Predacons Emerge Pt. 1 Duskstar and Dawnsteel made their debut when the two were summoned by their master Makeshift, a high-ranking member of Team Destron. Duskstar and Dawnsteel were ordered to eliminate the four outcast Decepticons (Knock Out, Breakdown, Scurrydown and Janitornator) once and for all, so the two Predacons split up that way they could both take down two 'Cons on their own. Duskstar started it off by chasing Knock Out around the cavern, swearing that he would break him. Breakdown then joined suit and helped Knock Out fight off against Duskstar. However, Duskstar was shown to be very tough as it seemed that everything Breakdown and Knock Out threw at him, he wouldn't stay down. Breakdown then tried to counteract Duskstar's fireballs by throwing small boulders at him, but Duskstar just punched the big rocks into smithereens. Breakdown then leaped onto Duskstar when Duskstar went into dragon mode and started "riding" on him and hitting his hammers on Duskstar, annoying Duskstar greatly. Howeever, the fight between the four Decepticons and two Predacon's soon came to a screeching halt when the ceiling of the cavern started to collapse on all them due to Dawnsteel and Scurrydown's clashing. Duskstar, along with the other five Cybertronians, was knocked out unconscious and trapped inside the cavern. The Predacons Emerge Pt. 2 Sometime after the collision and when the Decepticons Knock Out, Breakdown, Janitornator and Scurrydown were freed, Dawnsteel and Duskstar soon woke up and transformed into their dragon modes and flew out of their caves to finish their battle with the 'Cons, scaring off the three other Knock Outs in the process. Dawnsteel fought against Breakdown for a bit, up until then a giant spaceship came crashing down towards their location. Breakdown, Knock Out and Scurydown then plead out of the way. As the spaceship opened up, there they met a familiar figure who came to help them: Hardshell! Hardshell then leaped down and assisted their fight against the Predacons and Transquito. Breakdown swung his hammers at Duskstar, while Scurrydown fired his arm guns at the Predacon. Dukstar fired his wing discs at both of them, but Breakdown ducked, causing one of the wing discs to miss him. The fight came to a close when Spacewarp transformed into robot mode and chased after Transquito and the Predacons, forcing them to retreat. Abilities * Flight: Duskstar can fly at Mach 8. * Enhanced Strength: 'Duskstar is incredibly strong, capable of even smacking both Knock Out and Breakdown with ease. He is also strong enough to smash through boulders by punching them. * '''Fire Breath: '''Duskstar can shoot out a powerful stream of flames from his mouth like a flamethrower. * '''Fireballs: '''Duskstar can shoot out fireballs from his mouth as well. Duskstar's fireballs are strong enough to create small but powerful explosions. * '''Wing Discs: '''Duskstar's most unique ability, Duskstar can launch out two powerful discs made of energy from his wings at his foes and can return back to his wings like boomerangs. Quotes Trivia * His original name was actually "'Skylynx" but it was changed to "Duskstar" for RP due to the fact there was already a Cybertronain named Skylynx running around in RP. * Duskstar's named was thought up of by LSDKama. * Interestingly enough, Duskstar is bigger than Dawnsteel when they're in their beast modes, but is slightly shorter than Dawnsteel in their robot modes. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Dragons Category:Cybertronians Category:Flying Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)